


Closy's Question

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Advice, Bechdel Test Pass, Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Deconstructing "The Problem Of Susan", Gen, Good rulers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: During the Pevensie’s reign in Narnia, Queen Susan is asked a question by one of their subjects.
Relationships: Susan Pevensie & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Closy's Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobberBaroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/gifts).



“Your Majesty?”

Queen Susan had been on her way to the archery range for some practice, but now she stopped to see which of her subjects needed her.

Turning, she saw a young faun standing nearby. “Hello,” Susan said smiling. “What can I do for you? Closy isn’t it?

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Closy said nervously. “Um, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Susan sat down on the grass, carefully setting her bow and arrows beside her, and invited Closy to sit as well.

“Is it wrong to care about your appearance?” Closy asked.

The question gave Susan pause. “What makes you ask?”

Closy looked at the ground. “I like to be pretty. But my sisters make fun of me. And they say that liking to be pretty means that I’m vain. And that I only care about how I look. But that’s not true. Being pretty is only one of the things I like.”

Closy paused before looking Susan in the eye and asking a second question. “Who is right, Queen Susan?”

Susan considered carefully before answering. “It is true that vanity should be avoided. But vanity and appreciating one’s own beauty are not the same. I myself also take pride in my appearance, but I do not let my appearance rule over me. I have many interests and I take pride in them all. Do you have other interests as well, Closy?”

Closy nodded. “I like to play with my sisters. I like to climb trees. I like to watch the clouds. I like to learn.”

“And do you take the time to be kind and to help others?”

“Yes, Queen Susan.”

Susan granted Closy her truest smile. “Then it is not wrong that you care about your appearance. And you are in the right. For who you are as a whole individual matters far more than only one aspect of your personality.”

Closy hugged her. “Thank you, Queen Susan!” And then she was running off happily, reassured by Susan’s words.

Susan smiled after Closy before rising to her feet. As she steadied herself, she saw Aslan for a moment, smiling proudly at her. And Queen Susan of Narnia knew that she had done well.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about signing up this year, but I misremembered the dates and by the time I checked sign ups were over. So I’m glad I got to write a treat.
> 
> I saw RobberBaroness’ request for Susan to “have lipsticks and rationality and Narnia!” And this idea came to mind.
> 
> Susan knows that wearing lipstick does not prevent someone from having faith or being a good person, and I liked the idea of her passing that knowledge on to someone in Narnia.
> 
> I wanted to have a second part to this scene where Lucy overhears and she and Susan talk a bit about this concept. But when I got to the end it didn’t really make sense to add anything else.


End file.
